


Forgiveness: Can You Imagine?

by shippingParaphernalia



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Evan's apology, I Don't Even Know, Jared Being an Asshole, Kleinsen, M/M, Most of this is dialogue, My tagging abilities have vanished, Pining, coffee shop AU, i'm sorry you read this, well not exactly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 11:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shippingParaphernalia/pseuds/shippingParaphernalia
Summary: Evan finally works up the courage to apologize. Jared doesn't want to hear it.





	Forgiveness: Can You Imagine?

**Author's Note:**

> Because I’ve never posted any of my Kleinsen oneshots here, and there is not nearly enough in-character Kleinsen.
> 
> Not that mine’s very in-character, but well… I tried.  
> (Fun fact: I actually hate this but couldn’t be bothered to not post it.)
> 
> Also, this takes place a while before Finale. Jared’s gotten a part time job at a coffee shop so he can help pay his car insurance since he doesn’t talk to Evan anymore.
> 
> Enjoy I guess lmao
> 
> -Georgie

 

“What can I get you?”

Evan looked up. Jared’s face was impassive, an amused eye-twitch the only indication that he recognized Evan at all.

“Well,” Evan stammered, “I actually wanted to talk to you, if you had the time, and still do have the time, about what happened with Connor.”

“Last I heard, he died,” Jared said. He propped one hand up and leaned his chin on it. “Unless there are any new developments.”

Evan laughed uncomfortably. “No, no new developments. He’s still… dead.”

Jared opened his mouth to say that was a joke, then closed it. Why bother? Especially with people like Evan Hansen, whose lives  **were**  a joke– and they themselves the punchline.

“Why are you here?” he said instead. “For a cup of coffee? Sorry to break it to you, but our shop has a strict No Assholes policy.”

“I’m actually, uh, here to say sorry. About everything.” Evan paused. That didn’t sound right. “Not everything everything– cutting you out of my life everything. And the Connor project everything. I really messed up our friendship and I–”

“Here’s a fun fact: I don’t want your half-assed apologies for a family-friendship I never gave a shit for while I’m on a work shift.”

Evan ran his fingers through his hair, a gesture Jared knew well. Evan did it when he was trying to calm down, trying to make a point. Too bad Jared would never let him do either.

“Hansen.” He tapped the countertop with a spoon, feeling only slightly guilty when Evan flinched. “Hey. Scram. I’m working. Do you want to get me fired? Ruin my life even more?”

Evan frowned. “Ruin your life even more? I thought you said you didn’t give a shit about our friendship.”

“Can’t give a shit about what we never had. Now off you go, thanks so much for stopping by–”

“Jared, just give me five minutes. I stopped by every coffee shop in the neighborhood to find you, which is probably weird and I’m sorry but just give me five minutes to apologize and I’ll leave, okay?”

Evan’s eyes were wide, and his breathing uneven. He looked like one of those anime girls Jared had a crush on back in 6th grade. How was Jared supposed to say no to that?

“Five minutes," he snapped. By Evan's expression, he could tell he hadn't been expecting that. It almost made him want to take the five minutes back. "Fine. I’m keeping track. Hey, Nancy, cover me.”

Without waiting to hear her protests, he turned on his heel and marched out of the side exit, Evan following nervously. Now outside, he nodded at him. “So? Get on with your apology, I’m a busy guy. Got coffee to serve, car insurance to help pay, girls to charm–”

“I thought you got your car insurance from talking to me.”

“Yeah, but I don’t talk to you anymore. Hence the ‘coffee to serve’ part.”

Evan looked up at the sky as if waiting for god to give him the right words to say.

“Do you…. like working here?” he finally asked.

Jared leaned against the wall. “Did you like banging Zoe?”

Evan's head jolted back down and he turned red. A nice red, almost cherry. “That’s, that’s none of your business. And we never– I never–”

Jared snorted. “See, this is why the Murphys thought you were getting dick action with their son.”

“I’m not–”

“Gay, yeah, sure.” He’d made that abundantly clear. “Well, go on with your apology then.”

Evan blinked, then nodded. Had he actually forgotten it? What an idiot. He shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out a single notecard.

“So, uh, right. Apology. I’m really sorry for–”

“Hold up.” Jared was laughing. “Did you actually write a sorry note? What are you, a third grade girl? First falling out of a fucking tree, now this.”

Evan turned red again. “I didn’t write one for Alana, but I wanted to make sure I got it right for you. If you’re going to make fun–”

“You’ll what, leave without saying sorry? Knowing you, you probably wouldn’t be able to open your mouth if you didn’t know what to say three days before anyway.”

Evan looked a little hurt, but at Jared’s expectant look went to read from his note again.  
“I’m really sorry for everything that happened… I know I was wrong, and I took the whole thing entirely too far. If you could, uh, forgive me–”

“Your sex letter was better than this.”

“Will you stop interrupting, Jared, I’m trying to apologize…”

“This isn’t an apology,” Jared dismissed. “It’s a bunch of sad words stringed together like Christmas decorations.”

Evan looked confused, and a little angry. “That’s what an apology is. Words.”

“No, it’s a gesture. And this bullshit you just read shouldn’t even qualify as words. God, Evan, if your dick is as thick as your skull you are one lucky–”

His words were cut off as he was pulled into a hug.

Evan was technically shorter than him, but Jared suddenly felt like a midget. A midget trapped in a warm, if awkward embrace. Just like Evan himself.

What was it about Evan that made him so defining? So attractive? The fact that he was willing to put up with all of Jared’s shit? That he was here trying to apologize and not minding that Jared was purposefully ruining it and not apologizing either? His name? The look on his face when he got angry at last?  
All of the above?  
Evan was amazing. He was a mystery. He was patient. He was–

Straight.

And totally uninterested in an asshole like him.

Jared disentangled himself and tried to ignore his thumping heart (seriously, why was it beating so fast? It’s not like Evan had kissed him or anything, it was just a good ol’ fashioned bro hug).

“Well, that was gay,” he snorted.

Evan laughed awkwardly. “I know, you’re right, I’m sorry, you just said gesture and I didn’t know what you meant by it so–”

“Cool it, acorn boy. Your secret’s safe with me. I’m not going to tell Zoe that her boyfriend has a massive craving for dick.”

“I’m not– she wouldn’t– we’re not dating anymore,” Evan spluttered.

“Oh.”   
Well, this was news. Jared tried to ignore the hope that had suddenly filled him and move on to a new topic, tried to talk about coffee or getting back to work or even trees, but his mouth was already moving–   
“Well, that sucks. Maybe you can head over to my house this weekend and drink away your sorrows. That alcohol’s not going anywhere.”

Evan smiled, gratefulness visible in his eyes. “Sure.”

There was a moment of silence that neither felt obliged to break.

Then Jared glanced at his watch and swore lightly. “Shit, those five minutes just became seventeen.”

“Well, now that we’re family friends again, your parents will start paying your car insurance, won’t they? So, uh, it doesn’t really matter.”

This was true, but…

“Fuck you, Evan.” Jared rolled his eyes and pushed open the door to the shop, fighting to hide the fond smile he’d suddenly found himself wearing. Family friends, yet again. Who would have thought he’d find himself missing that title?  
“Asshole.”


End file.
